call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare
Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ist der 13. Titel der Reihe und damit das neueste Projekt, dass von Infinity Ward und Activision zusammen entwickelt wurde, und am 4. November für PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC erschienen ist. Spielprinzip/Handlung Neu bei diesem Teil wird das Weltraumsetting sein, was auch die Spielmechanik der Schwerelosigkeit mit einführt. Laut Entwickler wird der Kampf im All Hauptbestandteil des Spiels sein. Der Zentrale Ausgangspunt dabei ist das Trägerschiff "Retribution", von dem man auch sowohl die Hauptkampagne als auch noch zusätzliche Missionen starten kann. Wieder mit dabei sind die Schubdüsen, bekannt aus Call of Duty: Black Ops III mit denen man höher gelegene Orte erreichen kann. News vor dem Release Gameplay-Herausforderungen Jacob Minkoff, der Design Director von Infinity Ward, hat in einem Interview preisgegeben, dass es wohl Herausforderungen geben soll, um den Spieler mehr Action im Spiel bieten zu können. Hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus dem Interview in deutscher Übersetzung: "Aber dann haben wir noch all die Erfahrung mit den Kämpfen in der Schwerelosigkeit. Wissen Sie, außerhalb eines Schiffes sich herumzuschlagen, während man versucht es zu entern. Wir haben eine Mission dabei, bei welcher man sich auf der Oberfläche eines Asteroiden befindet, welcher total außer Kontrolle ist. Ganz nah an der Sonne, wo es 2000 Grad im Sonnenschein und Minus 200 Grad im Schatten hat, aber man muss konzentriert sein, nicht nur wegen den Gegnern vor denen man sich schützen muss, sondern auch wegen der Sonne, damit man nicht selbst von ihr gegrillt wird. So werden neue Gameplay-Herausforderungen geschaffen und ein Druck auf die Charaktere ausgeübt, welche total einzigartig für Infinite Warfare sind." Charaktere *Lt. Nick Reyes *Sgt. Omar *Ethan (E3N) Fraktionen *Solar Associated Treaty Organization (SATO) *Space Combat Air Recon (SCAR) *United Nations Space Alliance (UNSA) *Settlement Defense Front (SDF) Fahrzeuge ''Trägerschiffe '''UNSA' : Retribution SDF : Olympus Mons - Ares Vallis - Hellas - Ceberus ''Zerstörer '''UNSA : 'Tigris - Eclipse - Vengeance - Endurance - Nova - Ocana SDF : Icarius - Galaxius - Iani Chaos - Argas ''Kampflugzeuge '''UNSA' : Jackal - R16 Skelter ''(Nebenmission) '''SDF' : R7 Skelter - R16 Skelter ''Transporter '''UNSA' : Raven - Geländewagen - Schützenpanzer SDF : Warden - Landekapseln Rüstungen Vor Beginn eines jeden Multiplayermatches wählt man eine von sechs verschiedenen Rüstungen für den Kampf aus: *Krieger *Söldner *Synapsen *Überlicht *Stryker *Phantom Waffen Sturmgewehre *NV-4 *R3K *KBAR-32 *Type-2 *Volk *R-VN *X-Eon *G-Rail Maschinenpistolen *Erad *FHR-40 *Karma-45 *RPR Evo *HVR *VPR *Trencher *Raijin-EMX Leichte Maschinengewehre *R.A.W. *Mauler *Titan *Auger *Atlas Scharfschützengewehre *KBS Longbow *EBR-800 *Widowmaker *DMR-1 *Trek-50 *Proteus Schrotflinten *Reaver *Banshee *DCM-8 *Rack-9 *M.2187 Klassisch *OSA *MacTav-45 *TF-141 *S-Ravage *M1 *Hornet Pistolen *EMC *Oni *Kendall 44 *Hailstorm *UDM *Stallion .44 Werfer *Spartan SA3 *P-LAW *Haubitze *Venom-X Nahkampf *Kampfmesser *Axt *Stachelkeule *Golfschläger *Doppelkopfaxt *Machete *Nunchakus *Katana Spezialwaffen *Kletterhaken *F-Spar Torch *Equalizer *Ballista EM3 *Auslöscher *CLAW *Vortex-Kanone *Facemelter *Dischord *Headcutter *Shredder *M.A.D. Primärausrüstung *Semtex *Erschütterungsgranate *Cluster-Granate *Explosiv-Drohne *Plasma-Granate *Sucher-Granate *Stolperfalle *W.H.R. *Flechet-Granate *Singularitätsprojektor *C4 *Biostachel Sekundärausrüstung *Portal-Generator *Transponder *Sonnenbrille *Persönliches Radar *KRYO-Mine *Störergranate *Kuppelschild *Trophy-System *Rauchgranate *Blackout-Granate *Nano-Schuss Aufsätze *Waffenaufsätze in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Punkteserien *Drohne *Skarabäus *Drohnenpaket *Konterdrohne *Vulture *Trinity-Rakete *Versenger *Bombardement *Schockgeschütz *Warden *Verbesserte Drohne *T.H.O.R. *R-C8 *AP-3X *DE-Atomisierer Zombies in Spaceland Zombies in Spaceland bringt Vier neu Charaktere zurück in der Zeit in einen Vergnügungspark der 1980er Jahre mit wilden Fahrgeschäften, einer tollen Spielhalle und einer verrückten, funktionierenden Achterbahn. Dieses brandneue Zombies-Koop-Erlebnis bietet nagelneue Team-Mechaniken, die Jenseits-Spielhölle und Schicksal-und-Glück-Karten. Und natürlich gibt es einen starken 80er Soundtrack. Bei den Fans beliebte Features wie versteckte Easter Eggs, grandiose Powerups, irre Candy-Perks und krasse Waffen gibt es auch wieder. Rave in the Redwoods In Arbeit... Shaolin Shuffle In Arbeit... ''Attack of the Radioactive Thing'' In Arbeit... ''''The Beast from Beyond In Arbeit... Trivia *Der Trailer zu Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ist offiziell das Gaming-Video mit den meisten Dislikes auf ganz YouTube. Gleichzeitig ist es aber auch der Call of Duty Trailer mit den meisten Likes bis dato. *Die Bezeichnung für die Waffe Karma-45 ist eine Anspielung auf die Person und die Gleichnamige Mission aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *Die Waffen MacTav-45 (UMP-45 ), TF-141 (Intervention ), S-Ravage (SPAS-12) und M1 (M1 Garand ) haben in der Zukunft einen optisch identischen Nachfolger. Nämlich die HVR , Widowmaker, Rack-9 und das DMR-1 . Die Nachladeanimationen sind dementsprechend exakt gleich. Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bild Kategorie:Stub